Gilmore Girls
by cjmobxnc
Summary: Chapter 1 is an introduction to the story. Please read and review, but be gentle please.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

This is just a little story idea that I've got floating around in my head to occupy my mind while I'm bored at work. I'm not a good writer – in fact, this is my first attempt at writing anything other than term papers and such for college many many years ago. My daughter gave me the idea, as well as getting me hooked on both Gilmore Girls and the Twilight series. So, I thought I'd try my hand at mixing the two of them together.

In this, Rory and Logan are together and married happily as are our 4 favorite vamp couples from the Twilight series. HPG has purchased the Seattle Times newspaper, and have Rory as editor-in-chief and Logan as CEO. Vampirism, the way the Cullens and Hales practice it, is openly accepted. Rory is searching for people to write some columns for the vampires in the community, and Bella sees the ad in the paper. She decides to take the ad before the family as a chance to help the community to understand their way of vampirism, and it eventually gets such good ratings that the paper decides to give them their own web site.

I am open to reviews both good and bad – just be gentle with me please.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 – The News Comes

Lorelai Leigh Hayden-Gilmore-Huntzburger, aka Rory Gilmore, lays in the bed that she shares with her husband and boss, Logan Huntzburger, waiting for the delicious smell of coffee to come wafting into the room. Getting more and more impatient, she finally gets out of bed quietly, turns off the alarm clock and goes into the kitchen. She hits the button to turn on the coffee pot, then goes to the front door of their 2 bedroom house and gets the paper. She then sets the paper on the kitchen table, grabs a coffee mug from the cabinet, and pours her lifeblood into it. Drinking down the first mug in one gulp she then pours the second mug and enjoys it while she reads the paper.

About 15 minutes into reading the New York Times, Rory feels a soft kiss on the top of her head. "Good morning, sweetheart", she says as Logan walks from behind her. "How did you sleep last night?", she asked in between sips of coffee. "Pretty good, how about yourself?", Logan asks as he walks to the cabinet above the stove where he keeps his tea kettle and vast collection of teas. Rory smiles softly at him while he fills up the kettle and puts it on the stove to heat up. "I slept good", she says, "just a little nervous about the meeting with Mitchum and the staff today. How can you drink that stuff?" Logan smiles to himself and shakes his head, "The same way you can drink your poison in the morning." They both look at each other and laugh. Finishing their morning kitchen routine, they both get up and head to the bedroom to get ready for the day ahead.

30 minutes later, they meet each other at the doorway and pick up their bags for the day. As they walk to their cars they hold hands until they reach the driveway where his silver Porsche and her lemon yellow Jeep sit side by side. Logan looks down at Rory and gives her a kiss on each cheek and on the top of her head so as not to mess up the light lipstick that she has on. "I'll see you at the office", he says to her then gets into the car and heads to the train station to get into the city. As she gets into the Jeep, her Blackberry beeps and tells her she has a message from him. Opening it up, she reads "It'll all go perfect today – we can do this. Have faith. Coffee & Scotch". She smiles in relief and rememberance, then texts him back, saying "I know we can, MAC", knowing he'll get the reference to the game. She then starts up the car and drives into the city.

As she walks into the office at 8:30am, she sees Logan sitting in his office with his father, both heads bent deep in concentration. She goes by his office and into her office next door, then sets down her bag and grabs her monster-size travel mug from underneath her desk and goes to the break room to fuel up for the day. After taking a big sip from her mug, she goes back into her office and closes the door then sits down at her computer, puts on her headphones, and mentally prepares for the meeting ahead.

30 minutes later, as she is reviewing an article for the next days edition, Logan and Mitchum tap on her door quietly. She looks up and, seeing them, takes off her headphones and smiles at them both. "Come in please", she says to them both. They walk in and she steps from behind her desk and give her father-in-law a big hug. He husg her in return and says, "Don't worry, I have faith in you both", smiling to them both as he says it, "Let's get this show on the road, then." They all 3 walk out of the office and down the hall to the confrence room, where the staff of the most prestigeous paper on the east coast sits.

Logan and Rory take their usual seats on either side of Mitchum, and he calls the meeting to order. "As you know, HPG has recently required the Seattle Times", looking at the staff and seeing them nodding that they did know. "I have been thinking hard and hard on this matter, and I have decided that the Seattle paper needs a younger staff with a more open and accepting view on the news and happenings in Seattle. For those reasons, I have decided to stay here with the New York times and to send Rory and Logan to Seattle. Logan has the business sense needed to turn the finances and such around, and Rory has the journalistic skills and gut instinct to know what will work and what won't there, especially in light of the newer residents of Seattle and the surrounding smaller cities. They will be leaving at the end of the week to start working with the staff that remains after the takeover and to hire new staff to handle the more unique aspects of living in the 'Vampire Capital' of the US. Now, let's wish them both the best of luck and may they come back in one piece", Mitchum said with a big grin on his face, leaving Logan and Rory speechless – that was one thing about the new paper that they had both forgotten about before now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: The News Hits Seattle

Bella Swan-Cullen sits at her desk, looking at the website for the Seattle Times, speechless at what she sees on the homepage.

**Seattle Times Taken Over by HPG, owner of the New York Times**

** The Seattle Times and HPG announce the purchase of the Seattle Times by HPG,**

** owned by Mitchum Huntzburger and his family. HPG is also the owner of the New York**

** Times.**

**HPG is replacing the CEO and the Editor-in-Chief of the Seattle Times with Logan Huntzburger and Lorelei Leigh Gilmore-Hayden-Huntzburger. Mr. Huntzburger is also the Vice President of HPG, also known as Huntzburger Publishing Group. Mrs. Huntzburger is also the heiress to both the Gilmore and the Hayden multi-billion dollar insurance conglomerates, and is Chief Executive of Media and Public Relations with HPG, and contributes several weekly articles and columns for the New York Times and other national publlications.**

**Mr. and Mrs. Huntzburger will arrive in Seattle next Monday and are planning to add some new elements to the Seattle Times. Most will be centered to the youth of Seattle, and the ever-growing and expanding coffee empire that is in Seattle. One other group of elements will be dealing with the newfound and easily accepted vampire and werewolf element that is in Seattle.**

**They will be taking applications and writing samples from people interested in applying for any of the positions through next Friday. Please fill out the online application on this site and submit a quality sample of your writing for them to consider.**

Bella closes down the website, then reaches for her phone to call Edward, her husband and soulmate through all eternity.

_E: Hello, darling._

_ B: Hello to you too, sweetheart._

_ E: What do I own this highly welcomed interruption to my day?_

_ B: Have you seen the Seattle Times website? They are being bought out by HPG, and bringing in _

_new CEO and Editor-in-Chief. They are also going to add some new sections to the paper, bringing in youth sections, a coffee-themed section, and they also want to have a section geared towards vampires and werewolves._

_E: That sounds really cool, but none of us are writers. Plus I think we should talk it over with the rest of the family before we decide about it._

_B: You're right about that, Edward. We'll talk more about it when you all get home._

_E: We shouldn't be too long, Carlyle and Esme' are almost done with patients. Alice and Rosalee are closing up the shop early, and Emmet and Jasper just got through with the last test run of their new RPG._

_B: OK. Reneesme' is waking up now, so I should go. Love you._

_E: Love you both longer than eternity._

Bella hits the END button on her phone, then puts it down to get their daughter out of the playpen that she naps in. When she gets to the side of the playpen, Reneesme' reaches up to her and says "Up Mama, please." Bella smiles as she picks up Reneesmee' and goes over to the couch to change her diaper and give her some milk. While she's feeding Reneesmee', she thinks again about the article on the Seattle Times website, wondering if it would be a good idea or not.


End file.
